Learning Nakamaship
by Pricat
Summary: Tamora Callaghan is lonely until she befriends Hiro and his friends but help her out teaching her many things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**My first story for Big Hero 6 as I can't wait to see it but hope you guys like.**

**Tamora Callghan, Prof Callaghan's Young niece is lonely until she meetsvHiro and his friends who encourage the young genius to use her gift for good.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

It was early morning in San Fransyoko and in the Callaghan house, a young girl was waking up as her long purple hair hung around her face rubbing her eyes stunned seeing snow knowing it meant no school since her aunt Abigail was watching her while her uncle was in prison as she was getting dressed in warm clothes putting her goggles on her head.

"Tami, breakfast is ready!" she heard Abigail say.

"Coming, Aunt Abby!" the eight year old said coming downstairs.

Tamora Callaghan or Tami as she liked being called was eight years old and had been living with her aunt for a few years now but was a genius but lonely.

She was in the kitchen hearing on the news that Big Hero 6 had foiled another thief which impressed the girl since most of the kids in the city looked up to them, they were the city's super heroes but nobody knew who they were as Tami sighed, hearing her aunt say about finding some kids to play with since it was a snow day making the girl sigh.

Most kids her age were not thinking about the future like she did, she wanted to go to SFIT when she got older plus her aunt encouraged her.

* * *

That day in the park, Hiro and the guts were goofing around in the park throwing snowballs but Baymax was having fun since he'd never seen snow or played in it but heard whimpers making him curious since he was a health care robot as well as a crime fighter seeing a little girl crying as her knee was hurt.

"Hello there, I am Baymax.

You have fallen, let me help you." he said.

"I'm Tami, Baymax.

Where's your owner?" she said.

Hiro was understanding as this always happened but saw Tami starecat the SFIT crest on his jacket smiling surprising them.

"I plan to go to SFIT when older, despite being advanced compared to my peers but you guys look cool." she said.

"Oh yeah we're Fred, Go-Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Hiro and Wasabi along with Baymax." Wasabi said as she nodded but Honey wondered whybTami was out here alone.

"I don't have friends, as the other kids in third grade think I'm weird, an nerd." Tami told them.

"Nerds like us can be more than they think." Hiro told her as they were getting cold and we're going to the Lucky Cat cafe that Hiro's auntbCass owned plus Tami was impressed by this and playing with Mochi mamimg Hiro smile.

"He likes being petted, especially by Baymax." he told her as she giggled.

He and his friends were talking about things as Tami was quiet.

She was overhearing about their projects at SFIT since her aunt had taken over her father's job as a teacher while her father was still in prison but showed up at the cafe but smiled at Hiro as she knew he had helped save her, and reunited her with her father.

"I was just finishing grading papers, and Tami hadn't came back so it's good you guys found her.

She's like you guts." Abigail told them.

"She was in the park by herself, and Baymax found her." Hiro told her.

She was having coffee but knew that Tami needed friends but Hiro and his friends could help


	2. Inspiration

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those that favourited this because I like where it's going because I am fixated with Big Hero 6 **

**Tamora is feeling shy about entering the Science Showcase at her school because of mean kids but Hiro encourages her because he sees a bit of himself in her.**

* * *

was in her room back in the Callaghan house as it was after her aunt and her had gotten home from the Lucky Cat cafe but in her school, the Science Showcase was coming up which made her worry because she was unsure of entering because the other kids might make fun of her not just because of being super smart but because of her uncle which Abigail had told her he had been put in prison because he made bad choices, so was helping her out.

Plus Tami's parents had disappeared so she was like the only family Tami had right now so was happy that Hiro and his friends were befriending her niece plus Abigail knew that Hiro and his friends were Big Hero 6 sijce Hiro and Baymax had rescued her from the portal and had reunited her with her father which had healed his broken heart.

"Hmm, my new robot pal is coming out great, like Baymax!" Tami said smiling.

Abigail chuckled checking in on her niece seeing her on the floor with some robotic creation that looked like a huggable creature like Baymax making her smile at her niece's genius.

"Wow, it's great!

Are you going to show it off at the Science Showcase?" Abigail asked her making Tami as the girl tensed up at her aunt's words knowing the other kids in her grade made fun of her for being a big brain and her uncle was a super villain.

"N-No I'm not, Aunt." Tami said.

Abigail knew that she was shy and afraid but she knew that Hiro and his friends could encourage her to try as they were fixing dinner.

The next day was a half day so Tamora was hanging out at SFIT with her aunt but was watching Hiro and his friends working on their projects but she was surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, does your aunt know?" Wasabi asked her.

"Yes it was a half day, but in her elementary school, the Science Showcase is coming up." Abigail told them making Hiro smile.

"I bet you're gonna enter right?" Honey asked.

Tamora shook her head, as Honey wondered why.

"It's bad enough I'm a big brain, if I entered and won, the other kids woukd just be meaner, plus I made my robot pal for me." Tamora explained.

Hiro was now very curious about the girl's creation since he and Tadashi were fixated with robotics understanding.

"She made her own robot friend which was inspired by Baymax, but she's having a rough time with her parents gone and her uncle in jail." Abigail told them making Hiro understand all too well.

"Is it okay, if I talk to her?" Hiro asked making Abigail underdtand.

She nodded as Tamora followed him to his work station but she was impressed making him chuckle.

"You remind me of somebody I know, somebody who was using his big brain for the wrong things." Hiro began.

"That wasn't smart of him, but who was he?" Tami asked seeing Hiro point to him.

"You?" she asked.

"Yes as I was using my talents for the wrong things like bot fights but Tadashi helped me and I enrolled here but like your parents, something bad happened to him but it inspired me to help people like Tadashi did, which was why he made Baymax.

The other kids in your class may make fun of your talents but maybe you might create something that can help people." Hiro explained to her making her inspired.

"Thanks Hiro, as it will help." Tamora said hugging him.

"You're welcome." Hiro said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Baymax asked him.

"Yeah I'm good, I hope Tami's okay." he told him.

"Tadashi would be very proud of you." he told him.

* * *

The next few days later, Hiro saw Abigail at the Lucky Cat cafe as he wondered where Tami was sijce he and the others hadn't seen her after thecSciencecShowcase which made Abigail understand because some mean kids had made fun of her because of her uncle which made Hiro understand since Tami was a cool little kid with a big brain like him at that age, makimg Abigail smile.

"She idolises you guys, you know what I mean?" she said.

"Yeah because we're the city's superheroes, right?" Hiro asked her.

Abigail nodded as she was drinking coffee but knew that Tami could use help as Hiro understood.

"She is like you guys, as she loves being at SFIT when she goes there despite the fact she's too little to go there yet.

Her parents disappeared which is why she is with me." Abigail explained.

Hiro understood but heard that something was happening as he and Baymax were leaving along with his friends as Big Hero 6 were needed but we're preventing a train crash at the train station as Tami was there watching in awe, but was seeing them leave making her understand but was going home before her aunt worried.

She was home but her aunt was asleep seeing her robot pal, Muna hug her making her smile.

"You okay, Tami?" it asked.

"Yeah I just saw Big Hero 6 stop a train crash, which was cool." Tamora said making Muna surprised in case she had gotten hurt.

"I'm fine, no harm." she told her.

"Okay but let's not tell Abby." Muna said.

It was the nickname the robot had given Abigail which Tamora liked but hoped things were okay.


	3. Calm After The Storm

_A/N_

_Here's more of the story and hope people like since Inam enjoying writingbthis despite it being my first BH6 story._

_The gang are relaxing after helping out with a storm _

* * *

That night, Abigail coukdn't sleep because there was a storm and she was thinking about the past since when in the portal for so any years and in hyper sleep, she had missed out on many things but she loved having Tamora as an niece because she was curious and super smart but unsure of the idea of family knowing Hiro had been like that after Tadashi's death but his friends had helped him along with forming Big Hero 6 so he was helping Tami understand.

Plus she was visiting her father in prison in the morning but hadn't told Tamora this because she would worry about her uncle and hoped that she was sleeping soundly but saw the purple haired girl run in frightened making her understand.

Abigail was stroking her niece's long messy hair seeing her calming down and was knowing that Big Hero 6 were helping out since things might be happening that needed their help, and seeing Tamora relax.

"It'll be okay little one, as the storm will pass.

It'll be okay, plus we have to be brave." Abigail said.

Tamora nodded as she knew her aunt would keep her safe hearing robotic whimpers seeing Muna as Tamora understood.

"You got scared, too?" she asked her.

"Yes, but you're okay." Muna said.

Abigail smi,ed knowing the robot was like a little kid like Tamora, since her niece had designed her to be a friend.

* * *

Later the next day, Hiro and the others were tired from helping people who were affected by the storm which Cass didn't know about because they kept being Big Hero 6 a secret to protect those they cared about but after classes, they were taking things easy at the cafe but Fred was reading kaju comics making Tami curious since Abigail had went to see her father in prison, but Hiro understood.

He hoped that Prof Callaghan was going to turn things around after getting out of jail plus having Abigail back helped but they coukdn't mention it in front of Tamora in case it upset her even though she knew her uncle had made bad choices.

She was playing with Mochi and so was Muna, her robot pal that had taken a liking to Baymax which made Tamora happy since Muna had been inspired by Baymax so the two robots being friends was a good thing.

Hiro could use this to get Tamora to make friends but knew it was slow but it was okay seeing Abigail back after a while seeing Tamora hug her making her smile because seeing her father had made her sad as Hiro understood but was seeing her quiet.

"I don't think he'll come back to SFIT, after everything that happened but I can take over." she said but he understood seeing Mochi nuzzle his leg making her smile as she found the cat adorable.

Hiro chuckled at this but was leaving the cat be, since he remembered one time he and Tadashi had put rocket boots on the cat which had worried Aunt Cas"Yes s.

Tami giggled at that story because it was funny but smiled but it was time to leave as Muna was going with them.

"Did you and Tadashi really do that, to your cat?" Honey asked Hiro.

"Yes we thought it was funny." he replied


	4. Helping Tamora Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying.**

**Tami is sick and Abigail is looking after her **

* * *

The next few days, Tamora was quiet since she knew her uncle was coming home soon which made her worry but Abigail would help them become a family but Abigail was seeing her niece not feeling so hot making her worry because she cared about her, Muna too but Tami was protesting that she was okay making Abigail worry.

She was seeing her get sleepy lying on the couch making Muna worry because she cared about Tami but was seeing Abigail there putting a cold cloth on her head hoping that she would be okay seeing Muna watching over her.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Muna asked.

"Yes she's just sick, but will get better." she said.

Muna hoped so as she cared about her creator but knew she could help her feel better and was seeing Tamora cough a lot making her worry.

Abigail was understanding as she would call a doctor in the morning, but knew her father was coming home in a few days.

She was seeing her out like a light as Anigail tucked her in.

The next day, the doctor was there diagnosing Tami with the flu making Abigail understand seeing him prescribe medicine making her understand but knew she would get Tami to take medicine seeing Tami sigh coughing.

"You'll get better soon, I know it but I have to go to SFIT okay?" Abigail told her knowing Muna could watch her until she came home but the female robot understood as she was leaving.

"I'll take care of her, Abby." Muna said.

"Thanks Muna, and I'll be back later but just take care of her." Abigail said leaving.

When she got to SFIT a, Hiro and the others wondered what was bothering her making Abigail explain that Tami was sick.

"I see but she must be miserable since being sick isn't fun." Honey told her.

Abigail smiled at the female chemist but knew they liked hanging out with Tamora but she was understanding.

* * *

Hiro and the others understood after Abigail explained that Tami had the flu but she was seeing Baymax hoping that things were okay since he liked beingbaround Muna and he was seeing the female robot there as she wanted to help her creator get better and make friends.

Baymax was understanding seeing her playing with Mochi like usual which made Hiro happy but felt bad for Tami since being sick wasn't fun as he had an idea talking to Baymax in his garage workshop making him understand but knew that Tami was smart enough not to tell them.

She was stunned seeing them in their super suits making a grin cross Hiro's face explaining but Tami understood Hiro had saved her aunt.

"Yep but it's a secret, okay?" Hiro said as she nodded.

Abigail had overheard them but smiled because Tami looked up to Hiro and his friends so this gave her more reason to.

She knew that when her father came home, Hiro and his friends woukd be watching him like a hawk sighing but was seeing Tami asleep.

She knew that things would be okay but had to keep hope, since her return had given her father hope to turn things around.

Muna was watching Tami while she went to work but saw Hiro and his friends there.

"So Tami knows about us being Big Hero 6?" Tomago said as Abigail nodded.

"She won't tell anybody, but she likes being around you guys." she told them.

Hiro understood as he knew that but knew he was like a big brother to Tamora.


End file.
